You are Beautiful : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe sees Nanami as Something more than a Girl in a kimono...


_**One-Shot! YEP! I am writing one! This one is Manga based people! Lets see if you can guess what volume?**_

* * *

_**Your Beautiful**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed in relief as he dragged Nanami into Lady Himemiko's palace; He held the back of her borrowed kimono and then dropped her on the floor.

GOD!

He had come here for a moon viewing and sadly he was sucked into his past misdeeds by meeting the carp princess from long ago. Of course they were grown now and thought they could swoon him over with their petty compliments.

Or should he say, Their begging.

_'Whos Prettiest?'_

_"Its me, Right Tomoe-Dono?'_

The fox swore; his head was pounding harshly and he was ready to get out of there. He couldn't stand constant flirting girls and their stupid wishes to be subuced by him. After a while it got annoying..

When he was a powerful Yokai he could just kill them all and that would be his day; but he couldn't do that now. He was under the restraint of the gods. It was a bother.

He swiped a hand across his forehead and sighed out, He had enough. He was going home to the shrine; where he belonged.

"Come Nanami, Lets go Hom-" He turned around and blinked.

When did she manage to crawl into the corner and start weeping like a woman that watched her child die? She was practically pouring her eyes out; plus she was shaking hard.

"Nanami?" He approached her carefully, not sure what could set her off. He had set her off before and he would regret it for the rest of his life. He shuddered and proceeded.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He muttered, She was crouched over in a huddling position so it had to mean something! What god would sit it the floor? ( Then again, It was a really nice floor.. ) Tomoe shook his head and looked at Nanami.

"You said.." She looked at him her eyes red and ouffy from her excesive crying, " You said I was Beautiful."

Tomoe felt himself back up a bit. He wasn't expecting that... His heart lurched and he blinked in shock, sweatdropping in confusion. Why was it that she was crying? He complimented her! ( For Once -_- )

He reached forward but paused, his hand was...

Shaking...

He pulle dit back and put it over his mouth.

"DON'T BOTHER WITH ME!" Nanami whimpered," SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ME TODAY!" She started to whimper and snort again and Tomoe just stood there in shock.

He hated it when Women cried like this. It made him feel uncomfortable, How many times had he made her cry? How many times had he hurt her so badly?!

First he made her cry because of a cat hood and now she was.. Crying because he said..

What he felt.

When Nanami walked in with the kimono on, she was beautiful in his eyes. She was a very attrative young maiden.

He was one for girls in traditional clothes but then again; Nanami was good looking even without her Kimono. The way she bestowed herself was his breath in the darkness, His warmth in the cold of night.

And he didn't even know why..

His ears flattened and he sat beside her; He kneeled down and looked at her.

"Whats wrong with that?" He muttered, his long hair shading his eyes. Crap, he needed to cut it again.

"Wha?" Nanami looked at him; swiping away her snot and tears with her sleeve. Tomoe gagged mentally. Himemiko had to clean that... Eww.

The fox sighed and hugged his knees, " Whats wrong with saying that your beautiful?" He paused and looked at her from the corner of his eye, " You are, after all.. Very lovely to look at."

Nanami looked at him and he looked at her. Both teens blinked and Tomoe suddenly realized the weight of his words.

"Um. " He paused and stood up, The fox pulled out his fan and held it in front of his face, trying to conceal his hot face. It colored pink and he gulped down his pride.

Nanami sat there but then hobbled to her feet,She looked at him and turned his head to her. He blinked and let his hair hide his eyes. His master and him; he knew what this was all to well.

It was flirting..

Tomoe ground his teeth and blushed;

"You think so?" Nanami asked as he rubbed her eyes with her hands.

The fox looked at her and nodded, only to be rewarded with a soft peck on his nose. He blinked as his eyes widened in shock at the conduct. Nanami pulled her lips away and smiled.

"You Beautiful too.." She whispered.

Tomoe's fur bristled and he turned his back on her. He didn't know how to answer that! He swallowed harshly and waved his fan. He felt like he was melting out his Tobi.

"Beauty is not for men. Fool." He muttered and was surpirsed when Nanami giggled and pulled lightly on his pony tail. He turned his head and looked at her.

Her lips were painted red and they pouted so innocently in front of him. Her make-up was perfection against her pale but smooth skin. Tomoe only wished he wasn't curious about her mouth.

To be truthful he had been curious ever since the contract was sealed.

He paused his voice husky and tempted, " What?"

Nanami looked up at him with her honey brown, doe like eyes, " Your beautiful or handsome.. Either one." She smiled and he felt himself like that comment.

His lips turned upwards in a small amused look and he pressed his mouth against the side on hers. He lingered slightly, enjoying the taste of her to the fullest of his want.

The kitsune pulled away and sighed lightly, His mouth opened just a tad as he recollected his thoughts, " But you are lovelier.." He whispered in her ear.

The girl smiled slightly and to his surprise pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They were soft and he let his tongue flick against them for a short moment.

Thats when Nanami pulled away and smirked, She turned and sighed, " Time to go home Tomoe! We have school tomorrow." She marched off and Tomoe blinked.

His hand flew to his mouth, That girl...

Was she teasing him?

He paused and smirked himself. The kitsune opened his fan and straightened himself.. He watched her look away, His hair swaying from side to side. Her mouth was sweet to him; But her heart was sweeter..

_Very Lovely indeed.._

* * *

**_End Of One-Shot_**


End file.
